Match Made In Hell
by brokenangel27
Summary: He's smart while she's brainless,where they meant to be?Yes! Finally! The last chapter is out!! Come and read it!!
1. Rejected...twice!

Match Made In Hell  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone single character in the game Lunar 2: Eternal Blue! So do not sue me please 'cause I'm an honestly broke person now!  
  
Author's Note: I was high on chocolates when I wrote this! And I sort of adapted this story from this comic whose title I honestly can't remember. And this is my very first fanfic story so please do be gentle on the flames! And you have already been warned!  
  
Chapter 1: Rejected..twice!  
  
Author: This story takes place after everyone in the game grows old and dies. They all were then reincarnated into the 21st century and now..they are all currently studying in high school, third year.  
  
Narrator: Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Now it's MY turn! *smiles brightly* Hello! My name is Nancy and I am your narrator for this story ..  
  
Author: (smacks her head with a huge fan) Stop that and get on with the story!!  
  
Nancy: (glares at the Author) Ok ok! *flashes another smile* It's a typical day for everyone today.. sort of..  
  
Jean: ( holding out a letter) Erm.. Leo? Please accept this letter from me.. *blushes*  
  
Leo: (ignores the letter and Jean) No thanks! I've got important things to attend to now.  
  
Nancy: He then walks away leaving her in the hall filled with pupils gossiping about the scene. Embarrassed, she runs back to her class.  
  
Ruby: Jean?! Are you crazy?! Why did you have to give the letter to Leo in the middle of the hall?  
  
Lemina: Jean! What makes you think you stand a chance? He's in 3A1 and you are in 3F6!   
  
Jean: (looks close to tears) I know..but what if I do stand a chance?  
  
Ruby: Sorry Jean..but over the past two years, Leo has rejected ALL the letters from his admirers with a cold heart!  
  
Jean: I don't care! I'm gonna try just once more!  
  
Nancy: Just then, Lunn the ultra idiotic gangster runs in looking flustered.  
  
Lunn: *pants* Jean! I heard you tried to give a letter to Leo this morning! Is it true?!  
  
Jean: I did... and..he rejected...  
  
Lunn: He what?! How could he do that?! I mean you are so beautiful and all.. who does he think he is?! So what if he is in the ultra smart class..  
  
Lemina: (cuts in) While we are in the ultra brainless class?  
  
Jean: Don't push it , Lemina!  
  
Ruby: Besides Lunn! Why do you look so angry? What concern is it of yours to be so angry about Jean's problem?  
  
Lunn: (looks stunned) Well..erm.. you see.. she's.. well..  
  
Lemina: *grins slyly* You like Jean don't you,Lunn?  
  
Lunn: *blushes* No, I don't! She's just a friend in need of comfort!! That's all!!  
  
Ruby: Well then.. you don't have to get all defensive now, Lunn.  
  
Nancy: Well..well.. this sounds mighty interesting! Why readers! I think this Lunn guy likes Jean! I can tell!  
  
Author: (throws a slipper at Nancy) For the second time! Get on with the story now, Nancy! This is not some mahjong gossiping session!  
  
Nancy: (glares at the Author again) Yeah! Yeah! *smiles again*  
  
Author: *sweatdrops* " Boy, she sure can change her expression fast.."  
  
Nancy: So the whole day past by fast and soon, it is time to go home.  
  
Lunn: Hey Jean! Can I walk home with you?  
  
Jean: Sure.. whatever..  
  
Lemina: Can I come along?  
  
Ruby: Can I come too?  
  
Jean: *grins* Sure! Come on!  
  
Lunn: "Darn! I wanna be alone with Jean only! Not with that pesky Lemina and Ruby!  
  
Nancy: On the way to Jean's home, they saw Leo and his friend Nall..  
  
Nall: *nudges Leo* Say Leo! Isn't that the girl who tried to give you're a letter this morning in the hall?  
  
Leo: ....  
  
Ruby: Oh my gosh! Isn't that Leo and his best friend Nall?  
  
Lemina: (Pushes Jean towards Leo) Go girl!  
  
Jean: *blushes once again* Erm.. erm.. (she then holds out the letter to him again)  
  
Leo: (ignores the letter and Jean again) Sorry, I don't like to accept things from brainless people.  
  
*Ruby, Lemina , Lunn and Nall gasp in shock while Jean turns to stone*  
  
Lunn: *gets angry* Who the hell do you think you are?! What gives you the right to insult my Jean?!   
  
Lemina: *sweatdrops* HIS Jean?  
  
Lunn: (continues) So what if you are in 3A1?! Stupid icy bastard!  
  
Leo: *smirks calmly* Well.. at least I am not in 3F6! (turns to Nall) Let's leave this bunch of brainless fools now or else we might catch their stupidness!  
  
(He then leaves with Nall, leaving Lunn, Jean, Lemina and Ruby speechless)  
  
Nancy: Ok ok! End of Chapter 1! Stay tune for Chapter 2, if you want to find out how Jean feels for Leo now.. and whether she will accept Lunn! See you!  
  
Author: Good job, Nancy! Now.. do you think Jean should go with Lunn or Leo in the end or what..  
  
By: divine_savior27   
  
  
  
  



	2. A Shocking Surprise!

Chapter 2 : A Shocking Surprise!  
  
Nancy: Hello! Hello! Welcome back! Ok. . where were we? Oh yeah. . . that Leo insults Jean part, right?( starts flipping through the script) Ahh! Here it is . . . just then, when they reached Jean's house, Lunn, Ruby and Lemina decides to try and comfort Jean . . .  
  
Lunn: *looks worried* Jean! Don't cry ok? I promise I will stand by your side no matter what ok?  
  
Ruby: Jean! Just ignore that ignorant freak, ok? He's an asshole!  
  
Lemina: Yeah! I totally agree with Ruby!  
  
Jean: (yells suddenly) OK!! I KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW!  
  
*She frightens Lunn, Ruby and Lemina*  
  
Lunn: Do what? My dear?  
  
Jean: *starts laughing crazily* HA! HA!  
  
*Lunn, Ruby and Lemina sweatdrops*  
  
Ruby: Jean . . . do you want me to call for the ambulance?  
  
(Jean then walks into the kitchen)  
  
Ruby: Jean?! Where are you going? (she runs after Jean)  
  
*Suddenly, Ruby screams from inside the kitchen and Lunn and Lemina runs in to find out what is happening*  
  
Lemina: *face turning pale* Oh my gosh! Jean!  
  
Lunn: Don't do it, Jean!  
  
Jean: (turns around, clearly showing that she is holding a knife) Do what? Lunn?  
  
Lunn: Please don't . . . you know . . (he makes a stabbing action)  
  
Jean: (waves the knife) Oh for heaven's sake! I will not do that just because of him! ( she then chops up the chicken meat in front of her) Let's make dinner now shall we?  
  
*Ruby and Lemina nods quietly*  
  
Lunn: *looks unsure* Are you sure you ARE ok?  
  
Jean: *grins* Yeah . .  
  
Nancy: Just then, Jean's father, Mr Johton came in half drunk, half crying.  
  
Jean: *gasps* Dad?! Are you ok?! What happen?! Why do you reek of beer?  
  
Mr Johton: It's gone . . all gone . .   
  
Jean: *looks worried* What's gone, dad?  
  
Mr Johton: *starts crying* First, Jeannette ( Jean's mom) gone to heaven!! Now! My business has gone to heaven too!! What next?  
  
Jean: Dad . . what ever do you mean by 'gone to heaven' ?  
  
Mr Johton: *hiccups* We are bankrupt! Poof! Bankrupt! *sobs*  
  
Jean: You are joking, right dad?  
  
Lunn: Dad! Tell Jean this is a joke!  
  
Lemina: *sweatdrops* Since when Jean's dad is your dad?  
  
Mr Johton: Look at these! (shoves a bunch of documents into Jean's hands)   
  
Jean: (scans through the documents) Oh my . . I refuse to believe this. .   
  
*Suddenly, Jean starts to cry, scaring Lunn, Ruby and Lemina again*  
  
Jean: (hugging Mr Johton) Poor us!! *sob* What is gonna happen to us?!  
  
Mr Johton: I don't know! I don't know! Oh Jeannette! Help us !  
  
*Lunn, Ruby and Lemina keeps quiet*  
  
Nancy: *sniff* The poor dears! Finally, *sob* when they calmed down, it was time for Lunn, Ruby and Lemina to go home.   
  
Ruby: Poor Mr Johton . .   
  
Lemina: Poor Jean. .   
  
Lunn: (seems deep in thought) Hm.. hey! Why don't we try to help Jean? I have a great idea!  
  
Lemina: *sweatdrops* (whispers to Ruby) Erm . . Ruby, why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
  
Lunn: Hey! Don't look so worried . . you both don't have to do anything! Just leave everything to me! So don't worry!  
  
Ruby: *sweatdrops* When it's all left to you, Lunn . . it's impossible not to get worried!  
  
Lunn: (pleads) Trust me this once, ok?  
  
Lemina: This is bad . .   
  
Nancy: The next day . .   
  
Pupil One: Say . . isn't that Jean Johton whose father went . .  
  
Pupil Two: Did you see the news yeaterday about Jean Johton's . .   
  
Jean: (walks past them, looking glum) . . . .  
  
Ruby: Oh Jean, please cheer up!  
  
Lemina: You can stay at my house if you want to, but. . we do not have enough rooms for your father. .   
  
Nancy: Suddenly, they heard . .   
  
Lunn: (shouting at the top of his voice) PLEASE KINDLY DONATE TO HELP JEAN JOHTON . . or else. .   
  
*Ruby and Lemina sweatdrops as Jean falls down*  
  
Jean: What the heck do you think you are doing ??  
  
Lunn: *smiles cheerfully* I'm just trying to help you, my sweet.  
  
Jean: Since when I'm your 'sweet'?! And you don't have to . .  
  
Nancy: Suddenly, Leo appears out of nowhere and offers to donate $100, causing Jean to trail off at the same time.  
  
Lunn: What the heck are you doing here?!  
  
Leo: *looks at Lunn calmly and coldly* Why can't you see I'm here to donate?  
  
Nancy: Yet, for some unknown reason, Jean lost her temper. .   
  
Jean: Look Leo! (slaps his hand away from the donation box) I don't need any help from you! Neither do I need any of your stupid sympathy! So get lost! I don't want to see you again!  
  
Leo: *looks at Jean for a while* . . . . . (then he walks off)  
  
Ruby: Way to go girl!  
  
Lunn: Yeah! That bastard deserves it!  
  
Jean: Yeah. .   
  
Nancy: When the final bell rang, it was time to go home!  
  
Mr Johton: Jean?!  
  
Jean: *looks surprise* Dad? What are you doing here?  
  
Mr Johton: get into the taxi quick and I'll tell you on the way.  
  
Nancy: In the taxi . .  
  
Jean: So dad . . where are we going?  
  
Mr Johton: We'll be putting up at my old friend's house for the time being . . ah . . here we are now . .  
  
Jean: Eh? (alighting the taxi) Oh my gosh! What a huge house!  
  
Mr Johton: Yeah . .   
  
Jean: (turns and looks at the name plate) Hmm . . Tarou . . that sounds familiar . .  
  
Mr Johton: ( pressing the doorbell) Did you say something, Jean?  
  
Jean: Erm . . no dad . .   
  
Nancy: Just then the door opens and Mr Tarou runs out happily . .  
  
Mr Johton: Dave! Long time no see! Meet my daughter, Jean. She's 18 now!  
  
Mr Tarou: Ahh John! Jean is looking more like Jeannette now! I think the last time I saw her she was 5 was it? Anyways John, remember my wife, Lindia?  
  
Mrs Tarou: Hello John! Long time no see you too! How are you! My is this the 5 year old Jean I last saw?  
  
Jean: Hello, Mr and Mrs Tarou! Thank you for putting up with us!  
  
Mr Tarou: It's nothing, dear!  
  
Mrs Tarou: Do you go to Angel's high school, hmm dear?  
  
Jean: Why . . yes!  
  
Mrs Tarou: Oh! You are in the same school as my boy! (turns around) Leo boy! Come down now! We have guests!  
  
Jean:*face turning pale* "Oh no! Don't tell me this is . . "  
  
Nancy: Leo comes down the stairs . .  
  
Mrs Tarou: Ah . . here's my boy, Leo.  
  
Jean: (feels like fainting)"Oh no! this can't be happening! Tell me it's not true! Tell me this is too good to be true!"  
  
Leo: *smirks* Hello . . I'm Leo Tarou. Nice to meet you!  
  
Nancy: Ok! End of Chapter 2! Look out for chapter 3! This is getting more and more interesting!  
  
By: divine_savior27   



	3. Blackmailed!

Chapter 3: Blackmailed!!  
  
Nancy: Once again, I welcome you back... let's recap... Jean gives Leo a love letter, he rejects her twice, he insults her, Jean's father went bankrupt and now they are currently putting up at Leo's place... man.. poor girl.. anyways, let's see Jean's reaction now.  
  
Jean: *trying to get a hold of herself* Erm..hi...I'm Jean Johton, nice to meet you too.  
  
* Leo and Jean shakes hands*  
  
Mrs Taoru: Leo boy! Please bring Jean to her room while I prepare dinner. And do show her around the house later.  
  
Leo: Yes, mother. Follow me, Miss Johton.  
  
Jean: (follows Leo)Ok...  
  
Nancy:When they reached Jean's room.  
  
Leo:(opens the door) Miss Johton, this is your room.  
  
Jean: Er..you can call me Jean...just Jean...er..  
  
Leo: Leo.  
  
Jean:Yeah..Leo..  
  
*Jean looks around the room. She gasps. The room was filled with everything a little girl would want. Dolls,lacy curtains...everything.*  
  
Leo:*coughs politely* Jean,do you want me to show you around the house now?  
  
Jean:*smiles shyly*Er...why not?  
  
Nancy: After he showed her around,they went for dinner. After dinner, Jean went back to her room to study for the upcoming exams.  
  
*knock..knock..*  
  
Jean: "I wonder who is that? It's already midnight." Come in!  
  
Mrs Taoru:Hi Jean! I've made supper for you!  
  
Jean:(looks at the bowl of cream of mushroom soup Mrs Tarou bought in) Mmm...it smells great! Thanks, Mrs Tarou!  
  
Mrs Taoru:*grins* No problem, dear.And feel free to address me as Auntie.  
  
Jean: Ok! By the way..Auntie..aren't you giving Leo his supper? I'm sure he's studying for his mid-years too.  
  
Mrs Taoru: Leo boy?! My dear Jean..don't you know that he NEVER studies? That boy of mine has photographic memory! He can recall everything he reads through all at once!! He should be sleeping now. Do you know how much I've longed to serve my children supper? *sighs heavily*  
  
Jean:"Oh my gosh! He's so lucky! Why can't I have photographic memory too.." Oh...ok..(then she starts to drink the soup)  
  
Mrs Taoru: Hmm..do you want me to show you something about Leo boy now? *she winks playfully*  
  
*She runs out and comes in with a photo album*  
  
Jean:(flips through the photo album) Wow! What a cute little girl! Is that your niece, Auntie? And..how come I don't see Leo in any of the pictures?  
  
Mrs Taoru: *laughs* Why, Jean...that's my Leo boy!  
  
Jean: *chokes on her soup* L...L...Leo????!!!!  
  
Mrs Taoru: Yes..that IS Leo. You see, Jean..I've always wanted a girl..so when I was pregnant, I was so sure that I was going to get a girl so I went and shop my newborn baby..but when Leo was born..I was a little dissapointed. But still..I couldn't let my clothes and all go to waste can I so..I let him wear that!* grins slyly*   
  
Jean:*sweatdrops* Uh..huh...  
  
Mrs Taoru: But sadly he had to grow up..so when I heard from my Dave that you and your father needs some shelter, I was delighted to let you both come over and stay with us. Because now, I have someone whom I can share all my secrets with,go shopping with...etc..  
  
Jean:ok..  
  
Mrs Taoru: So Jean dear..do you want to be my foster daughter?  
  
Jean:*smiles warmly* Sure,why not?" After all..I've always wanted a foster mother.."  
  
Mrs Taoru: Great! And Jean?(puts a finger on her lips)Let's keep Leo's childhood secret to ourselves, ok?   
  
Jean: *grins* No problem,Auntie! You can count on me!  
  
Nancy: *sweatdrops* Ok....Leo dressed up as a girl...I have no comments.Now, Let's look at what's going to happen the next morning.  
  
Jean: *smiles cheerfully* Morning Auntie!!  
  
Mrs Tarou:Good morning, Jean! Can you please help me to wake Leo up?  
  
Jean:*looks surprise* Ok..but where is his room?  
  
Mrs Tarou: Why,it's right next to yours!! Didn't he show you around?  
  
Jean: "Oh! Yeah! I can't believe I've forgotten!!" Yes..  
  
*Jean runs up to Leo's room*  
  
*knock...knock..*  
  
Leo:(opens the door) Yes?  
  
Jean:*blushes* "Oh my gosh..he STILL looks so cute even though his hair is in a mess.."Er..Auntie wants you down for breakfast..  
  
Leo: (raises an eyebrow) Ok..tell her I'll be down for breakfast soon..  
  
Jean:(still standing there) "It's hard to tell that he used to wear girl's clothing.."  
  
*Suddenly, Jean bursts out laughing*  
  
Leo: *jumps in shock* ....?!   
  
Jean: Hahaha!! Oh my gosh!! I can't take it anymore!! See ya downstairs Leo!!(runs down the stairs)  
  
Leo:*scratches his head* "What's with her???"  
  
Author: Warning !! Readers!! In case you don't know why Jean was laughing so hysterically, it was because she had thought of the pictures Mrs Tarou had shown her..  
  
Nancy: Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!(She pushes the Author away) Now where were we? Oh yeah..on the way to school..  
  
Leo: *sweatdrops* "Why is she STILL laughing? And why is she walking so close to me??" Er.. Jean?  
  
Jean: Y..Y...Yes...haha..L...L...Leo?  
  
Leo:Can you please don't walk so close to me? And please DON'T TELL ANYONE that you are living with me,ok?  
  
Jean: Ok...  
  
Leo: Then why are you STILL walking so close to me?  
  
Nancy: In school during lunch period.  
  
Leo:(walks into 3F6) May I speak to Jean Johton now? And please ask her to bring along her schoolbag.  
  
Jean:Leo?  
  
Lunn:Leo?! What the heck are you doing here?  
  
Lemina: I wonder what Leo is doing here..  
  
Ruby: Tell us,Jean!  
  
Jean: ...?  
  
Nancy: In the school garden..  
  
Leo: (takes out a pink lunch box) Mother has accidently gave me the wrong lunchbox.  
  
*Jean takes out her lunchbox and they switch*  
  
Jean:*starts giggling* Hee..hee..  
  
Leo:"Really..what's WITH her?"Jean,may I ask you why are you laughing so much today?  
  
Jean:I...I..can't help it!Haha..y..you look so c...c..cute in t..t.that pink flowery dress when you are 4!!  
  
Leo:*turns slighty pale* What are you talking about?  
  
Jean:*turns serious suddenly*Ok,Leo! Listen up! I want you to be my tutor for the upcoming exams!  
  
Leo:Never!  
  
Jean:(takes out Leo's childhood picture and starts waving it in front of Leo's face) Will you tution me or not? Leo:*turns really pale* How in the world did you get that?! Give it back!!(he makes a grab for it)  
  
Jean:*dodges playfully* No way,Leo! Unless you say that you'll tuition me!  
  
Leo:Never!!!  
Jean:*looks thoughtful* Fine..have it your way,Leo. I wonder what everyone will say they see your kiddie photo up on the NOTICEBOARD!  
  
Leo:*turns really,really pale* Y..you wouldn't dare! That's blackmail!!  
  
Jean: Think whatever you want,Leo. Now let me ask you again. Will you tuition me or not?  
  
Leo:*gives up* Ok,Jean..you win..I'll tuition you.   
  
Jean:Great.I'll return this picture to you after the exams!!See you at 8 tomorrow night in my room,Leo!   
  
*Jean runs back to her classroom happily*  
  
Leo:(looks at Jean until she runs out of sight) .....  
  
Nancy:Wow! Harsh but way to go,Jean! If you wanna find out more! Be sure to look out for Chapter 4! By: divine_savior27 


	4. Confession in a letter

Chapter 4: Confession in a letter  
  
Nancy: Hi! Hi! Again! Welcome back! Ok..let's start the story now! When Jean went back to her class after making that deal with Leo..  
  
Lunn: JEAN!! You're back! Oh my dear, are you ok? What did that bastard want with you? Did that bastard do anything to you?  
  
Jean:*smiles cheerfully* Lunn, nothing happened!  
  
Lemina: Then.. why did he call you for?  
  
Ruby: Yeah..why?  
  
Jean:*smiles slyly* Oh...it's nothing..really.  
  
Nancy: Ok..now,the whole day at school pass by fast again and finally..it's tuition time!  
  
Leo:(walks in to Jean's room with a black face)Ok..what subjects do you need help with?  
  
Jean: Er..I guess I suck at Maths most..  
  
Leo:(sits down right next to Jean) Ok,why don't you try out some sums now?  
  
*An hour later..*  
  
Leo: Are you done yet? It's already nine.  
  
Jean: Er..I'm not done yet Leo..  
  
*Half an hour later..*  
  
Leo:So are you done now?  
  
Jean: Not yet...give me another hour,ok?  
  
Leo:*gets frustrated* Oh,just let me see how much work has been done!  
  
*Leo looks at Jean's textbook*  
  
Leo:*sweatdrops* How come it's totally blank?  
  
Jean: ....  
  
Leo:*gets angry* Listen up Jean! I'm going to teach you these sums one by one and step by step,so listen and look carefully!  
  
Jean:*looks close to tears* Ok..  
  
*Half an hour later..*  
  
Leo: So therefore, the equation ab+ac-ac-ab is 0,got it? My gosh! These sums are so simple and you are taking one hour and a half to complete these?! No wonder you went into 3F6! You've wasted enough of my time now! I'm going to take a bath now,ok?  
  
*Leo leaves the room*  
  
Jean:*cries a little* I think he is right..these sums are simple..I'm going to try hard now and prove to Leo that I am not dumb!  
  
Nancy: But 5 minutes later..Jean ends up taking out the letter that was suppose to be given to Leo two days ago..   
  
Jean:(fingering the letter dreamily)*sigh* I can't believe he rejected me twice and I can't believe I am actually living under the same roof as Leo! But...but..he..still thinks that I'm brainless...and...*yawn*..and..zzz..  
  
Nancy:*sweatdrops* Wow..I have no comments about Jean for now..anyways..Leo came in 10 minutes later to tell Jean that it's her turn to use the bathroom now..  
  
Leo: Jean? It's your turn to use the bath room now..oh..she's asleep..  
  
*He notices the letter on the table*  
  
Leo: Eh? Isn't this..  
  
Nancy: Suddenly,Jean started sleeptalking as Leo picked up the letter quietly.  
  
Jean: *asleep* Hmm..how could he..call me stupid..I like you..Leo..don't you know that..  
  
Leo: *looks at Jean* ...  
  
*He opens the letter and reads it mentally*  
  
Letter  
Dear Leo,  
Hi! Im Jean Johton of class 3F6. I have something rather embarassing to confess to you..I like you..ever since you first came into Angels High School and introduce yourself to everyone in the hall on stage two years ago.And my heart was set on you.So Leo,if posible..is it ok if we start off as friends first? Then,maybe..you know..be more than that if thing work out.  
From Jean Johton  
  
Leo:*sweatdrops* "My goodness! There's so many spelling errors in this letter and some of her punctuations are missing!"  
  
Jean:*still asleep* Leo...  
  
Leo: (keeps the letter back) ...  
  
*Before Leo walks out of Jean's room, he turns around and smiles at the sleeping Jean*  
  
Nancy: Oh my gosh! Something's gonna happen!! Something romantic!! I can tell! Really!  
  
Author: Nancy...just get back to the story, will you? And by doing so you can spare us the agony of hearing your stupid predictions!  
  
Nancy:(starts stomping her foot on the ground)You are so mean! So so SO mean!  
  
Author: *sweatdrops* "She's soo..immature.. why did I hire her?" Just get back to the story ,ok?   
Nancy:(calms down) So the next morning..  
  
Jean: Good morning,Auntie!  
  
Mrs Tarou: Morning Jean! How's tuition last night?  
  
Jean:Er...  
  
Leo:(appears suddenly) Interesting, mom!  
  
Mrs Tarou: Really? Why do you say that,Leo?  
  
Jean:*looks confused* Yeah,why?  
  
Leo:(takes his seat on the table) Well..I saw something worth reading on Jean's table last night.  
  
Jean:*turns a bit pale* "Oh no..don't tell me it's the.."  
  
Leo: And this is what I've read..  
  
Mrs Tarou: What,Leo?  
  
Leo: Dear Leo, hi I'm Jean Johton of class 3F6..  
  
Jean:*turns very pale* OH MY GOSH! LEO!!  
  
Mrs Tarou: ...  
  
Leo: I have something rather embarrassing to confess to you..  
  
Jean: NOO! STOP! DON'T SAY ANYMORE!!(climbs onto the table and tries to cup Leo's mouth)  
  
Leo: I like you..  
  
Jean: NO!! Argh!! "I wish something could just swallow me up now!!"  
  
Mrs Tarou:*expressionless* ...repeat that line,Leo..  
  
Leo: I like you.  
  
Mrs Tarou: (turns to Jean,her face still expressionless) Jean,do you like our Leo?  
  
Jean:*looks down* Er..yes..oh Auntie..I'm so..  
  
Mrs Tarou: *cries out in delight* Oh my dear Jean! You like our Leo?!(clasp her hands happily) I'm so happy!! Don't you know that I have my eyes set on you as my daughter in law?! Oh..this is so good! Wait till I tell Dave about this!! Then we can plan your wedding!  
  
*Mrs Tarou starts dancing around the kitchen happily*  
  
Jean:*sweatdrops* Auntie..  
  
Leo:*sweatdrops* Mom..   
  
Mrs Tarou:(stops dancing) So..Leo..do YOU like Jean?  
  
Nancy: Oh! Interesting! Wanna find out more? (sticks out her tongue playfully) Then you will have to wait for the next chapter! 


	5. Lunn's Major Discovery(No,it's not Jean'...

Chapter 5: Lunn's Major Discovery(No,it's not Jean's diary)  
  
Nancy:Ok..let's get back to this story a.s.a.p cause I can't wait to find out what Leo's answer  
is!  
  
Mrs Tarou:So tell me,Leo.Do you like Jean?  
  
Leo:(looks at Jean) I'm sorry..Jean..  
  
Jean:(stares at Leo blankly)Huh?What do you mean by that?  
  
Leo:..as I said before,I am NOT interested in girls.Especially brainless ones..so what makes you   
think you stand a chance?  
  
*Jean turns to stone*  
  
Mrs Tarou:*shocked*Leo!How could you say such a thing?  
  
Leo:*coldly*Because I can?  
  
Mrs Tarou:Argh..Leo!You are seriously..too..direct..and serious..apologise to Jean this instant!  
  
Leo:(looks at Mrs Tarou coolly)Why should I?I didn't do anything wrong.  
  
Mrs Tarou:You will be the death of me!  
  
*Leo walks out before Mrs Tarou could say anymore words*  
  
Nancy:Aw..poor Jean..but anyways,Leo still keeps up with the deal and tuitions Jean every night   
without fail.Two months later,it's exam time!  
  
Teacher:And you may start your paper now!  
  
Jean:"Hmm..let's see..question 1..what is the answer for the equation ab+ac-ac-ab?Hey! I know  
this one!  
  
Nancy:Two and a half hours later..  
  
Ruby:Jean,how did you find the exam paper?  
  
Jean:Erm..I don't know Ruby..so-so?  
  
Lunn:Jean!My darling!How's the exam?!  
  
Ruby:*sweatdrops*" 'My darling'? "  
  
Lemina:Hey you guys! Let's forget all about the exams and enjoy life for now!!  
  
Nancy:A month pass by quickly and finally,it's results time!  
  
Pupil 1:Hey Tom!Look at this!  
  
Tom:Huh?What,Joani?  
  
Joani:Look!Jean Johton of 3F6 went to the top 100 positions in school!  
  
Tom:No way man!They gotta be joshing!This is so impossible!I mean it's like this is the first  
time in Angel's High history that someone in F6 got into that position!!  
  
Nall:(shoves pass them)Hey! Move it will ya?!Some other people here wants to see their results  
results too!  
  
Leo:*expressionless*...  
  
*Nall and Leo manages to get to the front and Nall anixously looks at the Top 3 positions while  
Leo looks at the Top 100 positions*  
  
Nall:Er..Leo?Aren't you suppose to look for your name at the Top 3 positions?  
  
Leo:" Number 100:Jean Johton, 3F6.." *grins* I don't have to Nall.I know I've bagged the Number 1  
position again!  
  
Nall:*sweatdrops* You're right..  
  
*tears stream down Nall's face silently*  
  
Nall:"And I've got the 3rd position again!My arch enemy,Ghaleon Gomez has beaten me again!"  
  
Leo:*sweatdrops*Nall..are you..ok?  
  
Jean:*appears suddenly*Leo?  
  
Leo:(looks at Jean solemnly though he wants to smile)Congrets Jean.  
  
Jean:Hmm?  
  
Lunn:*suspiciously*What do you mean by 'Congrets Jean'?  
  
Leo:(ignores Lunn)Look at the results and you'll know!And please remember the deal we made!Bye!  
  
*He leaves with Nall*  
  
Lunn:Jean,since when you are friends with Leo?And what is 'the deal'?  
  
Jean:(also ignores Lunn)..Number 100..Jean Johton..3F6..  
  
Ruby:(covers her mouth)Oh my gosh..Jean..  
  
Lemina:*screams*Jean!You did it!!  
  
*The three of them hugs one another happily*  
  
Lunn:(tears stream down his face silently)"Am I invisible today?"  
  
Nancy:Two more months pass by peacefully until Lunn wonders where Jean is staying.  
  
Lunn:Hey Lemina!Do you know where Jean is staying?  
  
Lemina:Jean?She told me that she's staying at her dad's friend's house until Mr Johton has  
enough money to find a new house.  
  
Ruby:*suspiciously*Lunn..are you up to something?  
  
Lunn:Me?No..nope..I'm only curious and concern..I don't want anything to happen to my Jean!  
  
Lemina:*giggles* 'My' Jean?  
  
Ruby:Admit it,Lunn!  
  
Lunn:*blushes*Honest!I mean what happens if Jean is like tortured at her new house..or..abused..  
or even worse..  
  
*Lunn starts blabbering crap about Jean's 'fate'*  
  
Ruby:*sweatdrops*Shall I call for the ambulance?  
  
Lemina:*sweatdrops*Ok..provded if you pay for the call..  
  
Ruby:Are you always this money minded?  
  
Lunn:(yells suddenly freaking out half of 3F6)I've got a great idea!!  
  
Lemina:Oh no..this is bad..  
  
Ruby:*assures Lemina*Lemina..we've been through this before and survived..  
  
Lemina:I know but what if we don't this time?!And you know what's the worst part?I don't have any  
insurance yet!!  
  
Ruby:*sweatdrops*Stop being so money minded!  
  
Nancy:Immediately after school,Lunn,Lemina and Ruby secretly followed Jean home,when Jean finally  
reaches home and goes to the door..  
  
Lemina:Why me?Why can't it be someone else?Brr..and why during winter?  
  
Ruby:Ah choo!Lwunn..*sniffles*I tink ai'm catching a flwu..  
  
Lunn:Shh..(looks at the name plate) Tarou..  
  
Lemina:*gasps*Leo..Tarou?!  
  
Lunn:(gets worried)Naw..it can't be..can it?  
  
Ruby:*sniffles*How mani Tawrous are there in this..ah..worwld aniways..CHOO!  
  
?:Excuse me.  
  
*Lemina,Ruby and Lunn turns around to see who is the speaker*  
  
Lemina:*gasps*Leo?!  
  
Lunn:Leo?!What are YOU doing here?!  
  
Ruby:"Is there an echo here?"..ah choo!  
  
Leo:(raises an eyebrow) "Not HIM again.." Because this is my house? Isn't it obvious?  
  
Lunn:*turns pale*Then what is Jean doing here?!  
  
Leo:Because she needs a roof?  
  
Lunn:What?!"That lucky guy!!" Did you do anything to MY Jean then?  
  
Leo:*smirks* " 'Your' Jean?" What do you think?  
  
Lunn:*stunned*..! Don't tell me..you..  
  
*Lunn starts thinking crap again*  
  
Leo:*gets impatient*Look Lunn,I know you like Jean.But she likes me more than YOU!So GIVE HER UP!  
  
Lunn:..!Wha..!  
  
Lemina: Uh oh..  
  
Ruby:Ah choo!   
  
Leo:*continues coldly*Besides what makes YOU think that YOU are way better than ME?And no matter  
how hard you try to be like me,she will STILL LIKE ME no matter what!Because I'm 100 TIMES BETTER  
THEN YOU IN EVERY WAY!  
  
Author:Warning!Leo did not scream out these words in bold to Lunn!It's only high lighted because   
it's fatal to Lunn!  
  
*Leo then goes into the house leaving Ruby,Lemina and Lunn outside*  
  
Ruby:O gwash!His shoo kewl!!*sniffles*  
  
Lemina:Yeah!Did you see Lunn's face when Leo said 'Give Her Up'?  
  
Ruby:(nodded her head)Uh huh,bwut I still cant believe Lweo said that!  
  
Lemina:Yeah!But come to think about it..how come Lunn is so quiet?  
  
*They both turn around and saw that Lunn had turned into an ice statue*  
  
Ruby:Er..ish thish dwue to Lweo's words or the winter cwold?  
  
Lemina:I don't know but all I care about is getting Lunn outta here first!  
  
Ruby:Wright..but which ish the way to the hospital first?  
  
Lemina:Who says we were going to the hospital?I'm talking bout selling him to an art museum for  
some major cash!  
  
Ruby:*sweatdrops*Lwemina..  
  
Nancy:*sweatdrops*Right..anyways..this is the end of another chapter and see ya soon in the next  
chapter! 


	6. Valentine's Eve Blues

Chapter 6: Valentine's Eve Blues  
  
Nancy:Hey there welcome back again!Now as you all know,in the last chapter Lemina tried to sell   
off to the museum but sadly,the statue melted so it was considered worthless.And the next day..   
  
Female Pupil 1:Where is Jean Johton?!  
  
Female Pupil 2:*whines* I wanna cry!!How come she's soo lucky?!!   
  
Ruby:*sweatdrops*How come news like this pass around school so fast?  
  
Lemina:..I don't know what you all see in that icy bastard..what's so good about him?  
  
Female Pupil 1:(storms up to Lemina's desk)Number 1!He's no icy bastard!  
  
Female Pupil 2:Number 2!He's smart and cute!  
  
Female Pupil 1: Number 3!He's athletic!  
  
Ruby:*sweatdrops*OK..enough already!  
  
*Jean enters 3F6*  
  
Female Pupil 1:(forgets about Lemina) Jean!  
  
Female Pupil 2: You ass!!  
  
Jean:(cowers a little)Er..hi..guys?  
  
*Lunn enters the classroom looking grieved*  
  
Lunn:Jean!Why?!WHY?!  
  
*The whole class sweatdrops*  
  
Ruby:I think he suffered the most..  
  
Lemina: ....  
  
Nancy:That week was not a peaceful week for Jean and Leo,and Lemina and Ruby did not tell Jean  
about what Leo had said to Lunn because they didn't want her to find out that they had followed  
her home.Anyways,for months since that 'discovery',it's finally a few days till Valentine's day!  
  
Jean:*sigh* "I wonder what I should get Leo for Valentine's day.."  
  
Lunn:(looks deep in thought)Hmm.."I wonder what my dear Jean will give me on Valentine's day.."  
  
Ruby:*sighs* "I have no one to take me to the Valentine's day prom.."  
  
Lemina:?What's with everyone today?  
  
Jean:Don't you know,Lemina?Valentine's day is coming soon..  
  
Lemina:So?It's nothing special!  
  
Lunn:*protests*It is!  
  
Ruby:*oblivious*Sigh..  
  
Lemina:Ok..I don't see what's so great about Valentine's day when it will reduce someone to this  
state!(points at Ruby)  
  
Ruby:*still oblivious*Huh?Did you call me Lunn?  
  
Lunn:*sweatdrops* ...  
  
Lemina:(gets pissed)Ok..that's it I'm getting outta here before I catch your love bugs!  
  
*Lemina walks out of the classroom in a huff*  
  
Nancy:In the field behind school,Lemina found something precious..  
  
Lemina:(lies down)"I don't get it!Honestly why is everyone so excited about Valentine's day?They  
spend so much money on the gifts and all the thanks they get is just a smile from their crush or  
just a word of thanks.It's so not worth it!" (closes her eyes)"I really don't get it.."  
  
?:Hm..it's a fine day today,isn't it?  
  
Lemina:(opens her eyes and sits up in shock)Huh?  
  
Ghaleon:(looks amused)I repeat my question,it's a fine day today,isn't it?  
  
Lemina:(looks at Ghaleon)Hm..yeah..kinda breezy today..  
  
Ghaleon:(stretches out his hand)Hi,I'm Ghaleon Gomez from 3A1,nice to meet you!  
  
Lemina:(shakes his hand)Er..hey..I'm Lemina Kovie from F6,nice to meet you too..  
  
Ghaleon:Lemina,eh?Nice name.  
  
Lemina:*blushes*"Ok why the heck am I feeling so hot suddenly?" Erm..thanks..  
  
Nancy:They sat there chatting for an hour until Lemina remembered it was time for class..  
  
Lemina:Erm..Ghaleon?I would love to stay and chat but I have to get back to class now..  
  
Ghaleon:*grins*Sure,I have to get back to class too..  
  
Lemina:*grins*Ok,I'll be seeing you then..  
  
*Lemina stands up and was about to walk away when she tripped on something*  
  
Lemina:*trips*Argh!!  
  
Ghaleon:(stretches out his hand to grab her)Got you!  
  
*But somehow or another the both of them still tripped and Lemina ended up lying on top of   
Ghaleon*  
  
Lemina:(opens her eyes slowly)"Am I dead?Hey!I'm alive!" ...!  
  
Ghaleon:Owwch..  
  
Lemina:(realises she's lying on top of Ghaleon)Oh my gosh!I'm..I'm so sorry!  
  
*She stands up hastily*  
  
Ghaleon:(sits up)Naw..it's ok..(stands up)Just be careful in future,ok?  
  
Lemina:Ok..I will and erm..thanks..  
  
Ghaleon:*grins*No problem!Besides it's such an honour to save such a fine princess.(winks   
playfully)  
  
Lemina:*blushes*Uh huh..ok..er..I really have to run now.."Geez what's up with me today??"  
  
Ghaleon(grabs Lemina's hand before she runs off)Wait!Before you go..when will I ever see you   
again?  
  
Lemina:*blushes somemore*I..I..don't know..see..see you,Ghaleon!  
  
*Lemina runs off blushing furiously*  
  
Ghaleon:(stands in the middle of the field watching Lemina runs off with a wistful smile on his  
face)Lemina..  
  
Nancy:Woo hoo! I smell something!Anyways back to the story!In the classroom..  
  
Jean:Hey Lunn!What would guys want for Valentine's day?  
  
Lunn:*grins*"Yesh! Jean is getting me a gift!!"Guys?I think some may want chocolates or home  
made stuff!  
  
Jean:*grins*Really?Thanks Lunn!  
  
Lunn:*blushes*"Yeah! She complimented me!!"  
  
Jean:?"Why does he look so happy?"  
  
Nancy:After school,  
  
Lemina:(opens her locker)"Hm..I wonder if there's Maths homework today?"  
  
Ghaleon:(appears suddenly)Ahem!  
  
Lemina:*jumps*Ghaleon?!(turns around)  
  
Ghaleon:*grins*Bingo!  
  
Lemina:Don't scare me like that!  
  
Ghaleon:..ok I promise I won't do that anymore if you will allow me to walk you home!  
  
Lemina:"Say no!" Er.. sure! "Eh?What's WITH me today?!And why is he staring at me like that?"  
  
Nancy:Meanwhile Ruby is having a bad day today!  
  
Ruby:(rushing down the corridor)"Life sucks!I can't believe I only recieved a C plus for science!" ...  
  
Nall:(rushes down the corridor)"Life sucks!I can't believe I only recieved an A minus for   
chemistry!"  
  
*They accidently bump into one another in the almost empty corridor*  
  
Ruby:(falls down hard on the floor)Ouch!Hey!Watch where you are going!  
  
Nall:(falls down hard on the floor too)Ouch!Dammit!Are you blind?  
  
*They both stand up and dust themselves.Then they look at one another*  
  
Ruby:YOU?!You're Leo's sidekick aren't you?!  
  
Nall:"Leo's sidekick?!" YOU?! You're one of Jean's bodyguards aren't you?  
  
Ruby:"Jean's bodyguard?!" Excuse me!I happen to have a name,you know?  
  
Nall:Well excuse me too then,I also happen to have a name too!  
  
Ruby:Oh really, then tell me about it!  
  
Nall:It?!I happen to be human for your information!And the name's Nall Preston!  
  
Ruby:Nall Preston,eh?What a pathetic name!  
  
Nall:(gets pissed)Pathetic?!I bet yours is more pathetic than mine!  
  
Ruby:Mine?More pathetic?Oh please!Ruby Huewett sounds ten times better than Nall Preston!  
  
Nall:"Argh!This little spitfire here is pissing me off!"(calms down suddenly)Hey..at least I'm  
not in 3F6.Now that's pathetic!  
  
Ruby:!!Nall Preston!Go and..ARGH!You are such a jerk!  
  
*picks up her books and leaves in a huff*  
  
Nall:(picks up his books too)"Girls!She started the whole fight first!" ...Eh?!Isn't this..hers?!  
  
Nancy:..ok..anyways..back in the Tarou's house..  
  
Jean:Leo?  
  
Leo:(looks up from his books)Yes,Jean?  
  
Jean:Erm..I've made a ham sandwich for you..  
  
Leo:(looks at the clock)Hm..interesting..you actually took an hour to make a sandwich?  
  
Jean:"What the?!"Erm..yeah..  
  
Leo:(takes a bite)No..taste..it's inedible!  
  
Jean:*looks disappointed*..."I can"t believe he's not even grateful!"  
  
Leo:(saw her disappointed face)*sigh*Anyways thanks,Jean!  
  
Jean:*grins*You're welcome!  
  
*Jean runs up to her bedroom happily*  
  
Leo:..."I don't know whether I should cry or laugh!That Jean..really.."  
  
Nancy:Hm..do you smell something fishy,my dear readers?If you do..stay tune for the next chapter!  
This is getting more and more interesting! 


	7. Shot (By Cupid's Arrow)

Chapter 7: Shot(By Cupid's Arrow)  
  
Nancy:As you all know,in the last chapter Lemina met Ghaleon and Ruby got into a fight with Nall.  
So right now,Nall is about to return Ruby something she left behind during the 'fight'.And that  
day is the day before Valentine's day!  
  
Nall:(enters 3F6)Excuse me,can I see a Ruby Hewett now?  
  
Ruby:(appears) Huh?It's YOU! That fricking jerk who bumped into me yesterday!  
  
Nall:"That fricking jerk?! Man,this woman needs to learn her manners all over again!" ....Look..  
I didn't come here to be insulted ok?I'm here to return something..  
  
Ruby:*suspiciously*Return what?  
  
Nall:You mean you didn't noticed you lost something?Man you must be one heck of a blur queen!  
  
Ruby:"One heck of a blur queen?!Gosh,THIS guy here needs to learn HIS manners all over again!"  
*looks irritated*...Just show me what I forgot ok?  
  
Nall:*laughs*Just follow me..  
  
Nancy:Meanwhile..  
  
Lemina:(opens her locker)Now what is the first period again?"Ghaleon..Wait a minute the first  
period is obviously not 'Ghaleon' it's maths..argh..why am I thinking about this guy 24/7?"  
  
Ghaleon:(appears suddenly)Hi Lemina!  
  
Lemina:(turns around)Oh!Hi Ghaleon!"Oh great..just what I need.."  
  
Ghaleon:Do you happen to have a date for tomorrow's prom?   
  
Lemina:D..date?!Tomorrow's prom?N..no..not yet..why?"Ack! Don't tell me he's gonna ask me.."  
  
Ghaleon:Great!Then let me be the first one to ask you to be my date!  
  
Lemina:*blushes*..oh..ok.."I feel like I can die right now..."  
  
Ghaleon:Oh wait..that's not formal enough,let me ask you properly now.*Looks seriously at Lemina*  
Miss Lemina Kovie. I, Ghaleon Gomez would like you to be his date for tomorrow's night prom?Is   
that ok with you?  
  
Lemina:*turns real red*Erm.."Say no,Lemina!Say NO!Or else you'll have to waste money on the dress  
!"Ok..I'll go with you.."OK!I SAID OK!WHAT's UP WITH ME?!"  
  
Ghaleon:Sweet!Now I've got you all to myself at last!  
  
Lemina:"All to himself..?Me?!"  
  
Ghaleon:Lemina?Are you ok?You don't look so good..  
  
Lemina:(braces herself)I..I'm ok..see you later..Ghaleon..bye!(hurries off)"What IS up with me?  
He only asked me to the prom,it's not like he PROPOSED to me!Argh!How come I am smiling like a  
maniac now?"  
  
Nancy:Oh..Lemina! I feel so happy for you! You lucky woman! I wish I was in your shoes!But I wasn  
't as lucky as you..  
  
Author:*sweatdrops*Nancy! Stop being so nostalgic! You already have a husband!  
  
Nancy:So?! That silly tweet can't even get a proper job!Don't even know why I married him in the  
first place...  
  
Author:Whatever! Just get on with the story or I'll cut your pay!  
  
Nancy:Ok ok!Hold your horses,will you?So in the same field where Lemina first met Ghaleon..  
  
Nall:(takes out a book)Here..this is your diary,isn't it?  
  
Ruby:Yeah!Thanks!Oh my goodness!I can't believe I didn't even know it was missing!  
  
Nall:You're welcome!  
  
Ruby:(Looks suspicious suddenly)Wait a minute!How come you knew it was MY diary?  
  
Nall:(looks surprised)Because I looked into it?  
  
Ruby:*gets pissed*Don't you know that peeping into someone's diary is ILLEGAL?  
  
Nall:"PEEPING?!"Peeping?What the hell?!I didn't do anything like that!Ok..maybe I did looked into  
it BUT it's to find out who's book was this!  
  
Ruby:So?!I'm sure you've read a couple of my entries didn't you?  
  
Nall:Now why should I do that?!  
  
Ruby:Don't deny it! All evidence points against YOU!  
  
Nall:*scoffs*What evidence?Tell me about it,you little spitfire!And to think I was so nice as to  
return this thing to you!Only to get accused!  
  
Ruby:Accused?!Well lookey here!You ARE in the wrong!  
  
Nall:Look what do you brainless people know?You all are unreasonable!  
  
Ruby:What?!How dare you!  
  
*Ruby gives Nall a punch and sends him into a swirly eye coma*  
  
Ruby:There..that should teach you a lesson for peeping into someone's diary and insulting me!  
  
Nancy:*sweatdrops*Remind me never to piss someone like Ruby ever...anyways after school back into  
the Tarou's house..  
  
Jean:(sneaks into the house cautiously)"Good..no one's home yet.."  
  
Mrs Tarou:(sneaks up behind Jean)What are you up to?  
  
Jean:*freaks*A..auntie!!H..hi!!(tries to hide something behind her)  
  
Mrs Tarou:*grins slyly*Are you hiding something behind you?  
  
Jean:N..no..nothing!Honest!  
  
Mrs Tarou:*suspiciously*Are you sure?I can tell you are hiding something from me!  
  
Jean:*panic*Oh..it's nothing!It's not a gift for Leo!It's nothing at all!It's not a Valentine's  
Day gift!  
  
Mrs Tarou:*grins*Ok..let me guess..is it a Valentine's Day gift for my dear Leo?  
  
Jean:*looks surprise*"How the heck does SHE KNOWS?I don't think I gave away ANY HINTS!"No..it's   
not for Leo!  
  
Mrs Tarou:Then..is it for Lunn?  
  
Jean:"LUNN? EWW!! NEVER!"No way! It's for Leo!Leo only!Opps..!  
  
Mrs Tarou:*laughs*Got you there ,Jean!  
  
Jean:Oh no!This is soo embarrassing!  
  
Mrs Tarou:It's not dear!I know you are still carrying a torch for him.After all he said you are   
still so..  
  
Jean:*interrupts*Wait a minute..how do you know Lunn?I believe I never mentioned him to you   
before..  
  
Mrs Tarou:Opps..(pretends to looks at the clock)Oh..look at the time!It's time to make dinner!I   
got to go now,Jean! See you!  
  
*Mrs Tarou hurries off*  
  
Jean:Auntie!Tell me!!!  
  
Nancy:*sweatdrops*Ok..Mrs Tarou..she's so sly..she sorta reminds me of Megumi from Rurouni   
Kenshin..(imagines her with fox eyes and tail)poor Jean..She's kinda smart too..I guess Leo takes  
after her..And how did she knows Lunn? This is a mystery that may never be solved..Now finally,  
the most romantic day of the year has finally come!Let's see how our main characters are doing,  
starting with Leo!  
  
Leo:"I hate this day.." ...  
  
Female Pupil 1:(walks up to Leo blushing like mad)Er..Leo?Um..hi..I..Would you please accept this  
from me?(hold out a heart shape chocolate)  
  
Leo:"I hate this day!Because I can't reject anything!If I do it would be so impolite.."*forces a  
grin*Why..thank you..  
  
Female Pupil 1:(runs off blushing to her friends)He smiled at me!!Yes!!He accepted my gift!!  
  
Leo:(goes to his locker).."This really sucks"  
  
*He opens his locker and gifts and letters flows out of the locker*  
  
Leo:...!"This is seriously pissing me off..Now how am I gonna get all of these home?"  
  
Nancy:Poor Leo!Now let's take a look at Lemina!  
  
Lemina:(opens her locker)Eh?What's this?  
  
*She takes out a pink evening gown from her locker,on it there's a note*  
  
Lemina:(reads it aloud)To Princess Lemina Kovie,From Sir Ghaleon Gomez..hmm..*grins wistfully*  
  
Jean:(comes by)Wow!Is that the specially designed Victoria's Secrets gown from Girl Thing?!The one  
that every girl wants?Who gave it to you!I heard they are selling only one in that shop!And to   
think you have that one!  
  
Lemina:*blushes*..Ghaleon..gave it to..me..  
  
Jean:Ghaleon?Ghaleon Gomez?!That guy who is the second most attractive cutie-pie besides my Leo  
gave this gown to YOU!Oh my gosh you are so lucky!  
  
Lemina:Maybe..oh Jean..hear me out for a while!  
  
*They went to a quiet corner and Lemina told Jean her story*  
  
Jean:Oh wow!Lemina!You are soo lucky!*sighs*I wish I had your luck!  
  
Lemina:..I don't know..I just don't know..I feel so confused deep inside now..  
  
Jean:...*expressionless*  
  
Lemina:Jean?  
  
Jean:Lemina!!You've been bitten by the love bug!Shot by Cupid!You are in love!  
  
Lemina:..I am?!*blushes*Ok..thanks Jean..  
  
Nancy:Now..let's take a look at Ruby..  
  
Ruby:(opens her diary)"Ugh..that guy is soo ugh!" Eh?! What's this?  
  
*Inside the diary there's a note written from Nall*   
  
Ruby:(reads it aloud)Dear Ruby,I'm sorry.And here's you diary back.  
  
*Ruby remains speechless for a second,just then a name card falls out,its turns out to be Ruby's  
Libary Card.*  
  
Ruby:Oh no!!Oh my gosh! Where's Nall?! I got to apologise to him!I feel like a total dork!To   
think I accused him of peeping into my diary!Oh my!!  
  
*Runs to 3A1*  
  
Ruby:*pants*Excuse me!Where's Nall Preston?  
  
Pupil 1:Nall?He's currently helping out in the school gym.But you can't go there at the moment  
because they won't let you in.  
  
Ruby:Then can you help me to pass him a message?Ask him to meet me at the school garden tomorrow   
night!Thank you!  
  
Nancy:Oh..nasty mistake there Ruby!Anyways I'm quite glad she's willing to apologise!Ok..now let  
's look at Lunn!  
  
Lunn:"Where's Jean?!Where's my dear Jean?Ah!There she is!" Jean!!  
  
Jean:Huh?Oh hi!Lunn!  
  
Lunn:What's that you have there?  
  
Jean:(hides something)Oh..it's nothing..  
  
Lunn:"It's my gift!" Oh ok..*grins*Anyways see you tonight Jean!  
  
Jean:"What's with this guy?Don't tell me he thinks this is..for him..ugh!I know I'll play a   
little joke on him tonight!"Hey Lunn,meet me tonight in this classroom because I've got   
something to tell you..  
  
Lunn:"YES!!I KNEW IT!SHE LOVES ME!"Ok..(looks as if he's on Cloud 9)  
  
Nancy:*sweatdrops*Man..Jean is so evil..anyways the next chapter will be on the prom so don't  
miss it!Because it may be this story's last and final chapter! 


	8. Happily Ever After?

Chapter 8: Happily Ever After?  
  
Nancy: At seven o'clock sharp, our gallant Ghaleon picked up our 'shy' princess Lemina who was  
wearing the white gown that Ghaleon gave her with a single white rose on her hair to the school  
prom.As for Jean and Ruby, they went dateless, the same goes for Nall and Leo.  
  
Jean:..."Where is Ruby?"...*gasps*"Oh my gosh..is that Ruby?"  
  
*Jean approaches a girl who is wearing a pink gown with a little blue bow tied neatly around her  
waist.*  
  
Jean:(taps her shoulder)*unsurely* Ruby? Is that you?   
  
Ruby:(whirls around) Jean?! Oh my gosh! You looks so stunning in that lavender satin gown! I   
could barely recognise you!  
  
Jean:*blushes a little* Flatterer! You look great too!  
  
Ruby:*forces a smile* Thank you..but still..I came dateless..  
  
Jean:*sigh* I know what you mean.."Now come to think of it..I wonder who is that lucky girl who  
came with Leo? I mean he left before me.."  
  
Ruby: Jean? I'll catch you later ok? I've got something importanat to attend to now.."Like   
looking for Nall and apologising to him.."  
  
Jean:Ok..see you then! " Let's see if I can find Leo first.."  
  
Nancy: Meanwhile, Lemina is having the time of her life with Ghaleon.  
  
Ghaleon:(spinning Lemina gracefully on the dance floor) You know something,Lemina?  
  
Lemina:(trying to follow Ghaleon's lead) What? Ghaleon?  
  
Ghaleon:*grins* You look so cute in that dress.  
  
Lemina:*blushes*Why..thank you..  
  
Ghaleon: Hm..Lemina? Why don't we go and grab some food first?   
  
Lemina: Ok..after all I am feeling a little hungry!  
  
*They leave the dance floor*  
  
Lemina:(sees Ruby near the buffet table) Hey Ruby!  
  
Ruby: *looks surprise* Lemina?! Oh my!! You looks so gorgeous!!  
  
Lemina:You too,dear!Anyways, Ruby? I suppose you have not met Ghaleon yet have you?  
  
*They chat for an hour or so.*  
  
Ruby:(Sees Nall leaving the gym) Ok..Lemina! I got to go now! See you later!   
  
*Ruby rushes off to catch up with Nall.*  
  
Nancy: After Ruby left them, Ghaleon led Lemina out to the school garden.  
  
Lemina: Hmm! The food is so good! Way better than the school's one!  
  
Ghaleon: Yeah! The food is actually edible!  
  
Lemina:*giggles* Oh! This meatball is good! Wanna try one?  
  
Ghaleon: Sure.  
  
*Lemina sort of feeds him*  
  
Lemina: There. What do you think of it?  
  
Ghaleon: Hmm..not bad..  
  
*Suddenly, Lemina realized he is staring solemnly at her*  
  
Lemina: Ghaleon? Do you feel ok?  
  
*Without warning, Ghaleon just hugs her*  
  
Lemina:*gasps*(drops her food in shock) What..what are you doing,Ghaleon?  
  
Ghaleon:(draws back and stares at her seriously) Lemina..  
  
Lemina:*blushes* ..I..Y..you.." He looks so cute. How come I have never noticed he looks so   
handsome? So charming..so.."  
  
* Before Lemina could figure out what is really happening, Ghaleon just starts to brush her   
cheeks*  
  
Lemina:*whispers*G..Ghaleon?  
  
Ghaleon:(Cuts her off by touching her lips tenderly)*whispers* Shh..   
  
*He kisses her on the lips*  
  
Lemina:..!"Oh my gawd! Someone just pinch me!"  
  
Ghaleon:(draws back) Lemina. I..I..love you..(embraces her)  
  
Lemina:*blushes* I..love you too.."W..wait a minute!! What am I saying?"  
  
*They kiss again, only this time..frenching..*  
  
Lemina:Hmm.."Ok..I take it all back! I just want time to stop now!"  
  
Nancy:*blushes* Oh..I feel so..ah..nevermind..now let's take a look at Ruby who is also in the  
school garden with Nall.  
  
Ruby:You came.  
  
Nall:*coldly*Yeah..what do you want to tell me?  
  
Ruby:(takes a deep breath) I..I'm..sorry..  
  
Nall:Sorry?  
  
Ruby:Yes..I'm so sorry. I misunderstood you..  
  
Nall:Well..Sorry is not enough!  
  
Ruby:*shocked*..?! Then what do you expect?  
  
Nall:*angrily*I expect you to listen to people first before jumping to conclusions! I expect you  
to understand people's feelings first! Like mine! Don't you know how I feel for you?! I've liked  
you since the first time I set my eyes on you months ago! Since I saw you with Jean!  
  
Ruby:*speechless with shock* ...!   
  
Nall:*continues*When I finally have contact with you for the first time I just felt as though   
Heaven has answered my prayers but NO! Heaven didn't cause we ended up becoming enemies!Gawd!  
And then you start pointing accusations at me when I tried to apologised..  
  
Ruby:(bursts out crying all of a sudden)Nall!  
  
Nall:(stops and comforts her) Oh my gosh! Ruby?! I'm so sorry..was I that harsh? I..  
  
Ruby:*interrupts* Finally! Finally! Someone likes me!! Thank you so much Nall!! You made me feel  
like I'm the luckiest girl in the world!! I'm so glad I've met you!! I'm so glad!!  
  
*Kisses him on the lips happily*  
  
Nall:....!! "Thank you so much, Heaven! Oh my gosh! I can just die happy now!"  
  
Ruby:*grins* Nall? Will you be my Valentine?!  
  
Nall:*looks shocked* Yes!! "Ok..I REALLY CAN die happy now!"  
  
*They were about to kiss again when Lemina and Ghaleon came by*  
  
Nall,Ruby,Lemina and Ghaleon:(points at each other)YOU?!  
  
Nancy:Oh! That was so romantic! Now let's take a look at Jean!   
  
Jean:(walks aroung the gym)"Ah! There's Leo!"  
  
*She approaches him*  
  
Jean:(taps Leo on the shoulder)Erm..Leo? Happy Valentine's day!(gives him his gift)  
  
Leo:(accepts it)*raises an eyebrow*Thank you,Jean.  
  
*Suddenly,the chairperson, Wendi of the 'We Love Leo Fan Club' appears*  
  
Wendi:*grins flirtatiously at Leo* Hello my dear Leo! Didn't you promise a dance with me?  
  
Leo:*looks coldly*Did I?  
  
Jean:..!"Who is this bitch?! Why does she act as if she knows Leo like forever?" AHEM!  
  
Wendi:*notices Jean*..! Aren't you Jean Johton?That 3F6 girl who got into the top 100 in our  
school?  
  
Jean:*forces a grin* Er..yeah..  
  
Wendi:*whines*Leo..I'm so thirsty! Can you get me a cup of punch?  
  
Leo:*looks amused*...Ok..  
  
*Leo went off to get the drinks*  
  
Wendi:*coldly* So you are that girl who lives under the same roof as 'my' Leo?!  
  
Jean:"Why do I feel so tense suddenly?" Uh..yeah..  
  
Wendi:*sneers* I know what is your intentions,girlie. You want Leo am I right?  
  
Jean:*uncomfortably*" What is she driving at?" W..what are you talking about?  
  
Wendi:Admit it girlie, I know you like him alot but he's mine! Anyways what makes you think that  
you stand a chance? Dumb girls like you do not stand a chance! You should be contented that you  
can even speak to him!  
  
Jean:*grits her teeth* Dumb?!  
  
Wendi:*mercilessly*Yes! Dumb! And add the word dense and stupid and brainless too!  
  
Jean:..!  
  
*Jean slaps her*  
  
Wendi:..! How dare you!  
  
Leo:*appears suddenly* Jean?! What have you done?!  
  
Jean:Leo?! Oh no!  
  
Nancy: Feeling humiliated, our main lead ran out of the gym and through the school garden and to   
the field where Lemina met Ghaleon. Ruby,Nall,Lemina and Ghaleon who just so happens,saw   
everything went straight up to Leo.  
  
Ruby:Leo!!You jerk! Go after her!!  
  
Leo:Why should I? She has done something wrong!  
  
Wendi:*whines*Leo..my face hurts..that woman is so violent!  
  
Lemina:..! Jean?! Violent?! How dare you!  
  
Ghaleon:*stays cool* Lemina..leave everything to me and Nall..trust me ok?  
  
Lemina:*looks at Ghaleon* Ok..  
  
Ghaleon:Leo..it all started..  
  
*They explain everthing to Leo.*  
  
Leo:*expressionless*....  
  
Wendi:Leo! Don't believe them! They are all Liars!  
  
*Leo calmly pushes her away and walks right out of the gym*  
  
Wendi:Leo! Argh! *glares at the four of them* It's all your fault! You are gonna pay!  
  
*Lemina and Ruby sliently pours punch all over her before leaving the gym*  
  
Lemina and Ruby: You deserve this! *grins*And never insult Jean ever again!  
  
*They left her in the middle of the gym humiliated*  
  
Nancy:Way to go people! You rock! Now let's see if Leo has found Jean!  
  
Jean:*sobs*"I bet Leo hates me now! It's all her fault!"  
  
Leo:Jean? Is that you?  
  
Jean:Leo?! I know what you are here for..you want me to apologise to her,am I right?  
  
Leo:No..it's not..  
  
Jean:Well,I won't! It's all her fault! She keeps insulting me! She keep hurtin my pride!  
  
Leo:*softly*Jean..would you just listen to me?  
  
Jean:No!I won't! Why should I when you don't? All these time I keep trying to forget you! All   
these time you keep rejecting me! When I finally managed to get over you,you will show up in   
front of my face again and I'll fall for you all over again! I just love you too much!! Oh great!  
I'm talking crap now..  
  
Leo:*expressionless*...  
  
Jean:Anyways Leo..I know you can't stand a dumb and brainless girl like me..so I'm leaving right  
now!  
  
*Jean runs off*  
  
Leo:(runs after her and grabs hold of her)Jean..please..listen to me..  
  
Jean:*screams*No! I won't!  
  
*Leo calms her down by kissing her suddenly on the lips*  
  
Jean: ?! "What?! What is happening?!"  
  
Leo:(draws back)*grins*You deserve this.  
  
Jean:*shocked*I..deserve what?  
  
Leo:Nevermind.Let's just go home now,shall we?  
  
*Leo kisses her on the cheeks before Jean could say anything then embraces her*  
  
Leo:*whispers*I forgot to tell you something Jean.Happy Valentine's Day.  
  
Jean:*whispers back* Same to you too.."Yes! He loves me!! He really loves me!I don't ever want   
this moment to end!"  
  
Nancy:*sigh* Well..I guess alls well,ends well. The End people!  
  
Author:*sigh*Yeah..this is the last chapter of this story 'Match Made In Hell'  
  
Nancy:Uh huh..but there are still some mysteries left unsolved..  
  
Author:Yeah..hey! Wait a minute! Do you think I should like write a part 2? If yes, please feel   
free to say so in your reviews,readers because I feel some great inspiration coming up!   
  
Nancy:*rolls eyes*Whatever! Now come to think of it..where is Lunn?  
  
Author:*shrugs*I dunno..anyways..let's go for a celebration now!  
  
*Meanwhile, in the 3F6 classroom at midnight..*  
  
Lunn:*shivers*Jean! Where are you?! Where is my heavenly gift you promised me?!  
  
----------------------------------------The End-------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
